If I'm not in Love
by Aki Rei
Summary: Wolfram saw his fiancee and Conrad cheating on him. Now he has to go with his mother's love voyages to forget.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm not stupid to not notice the covert and longing glances you kept shooting at him - may it be at dinner, at sword practice, at the game you call baseball, or at our world travels. You always have an eye out for him. Your day is seemingly incomplete without spending a minute of your time with him.

So you seek him out. You find excuses to be with him. You ask him for an advice for the littlest concerns of nothing that you have. You seek him simply for his company. And I can see you Yuuri. And every time I see you like this, you hurt me.

You break me apart by flaunting your feelings out for the man I know I can never be an equal of. I knew that I couldn't measure up to the Ruthenberg Lion - simply because I knew him as a great and loving person with a heart of gold. I knew that you, Yuuri, had simply seen this man as I have. I knew it because the person you fell in love with, is my beloved little big brother - Conrad.

It pains me so much, Yuuri - because I can understand why. If I'd been in your shoes, I'd probably pick the cool, capable and kind Conrad over the beautiful yet snarky, bratty Wolfram too. And it's because I understand, that I've finally come to terms with our farce of an engagement.

For sometime, I'd held the illusion and the hope that somewhere along the way, you'd find yourself falling in love with me as I did with you. And I even fooled myself into thinking that your proposal to me had been intentional. That it never was an accident. That you really picked me over him.

But as I'd already foreseen, the illusion never became reality. Instead I found myself spiralling down towards the pit of despair as I saw you and my brother getting closer and closer each and every day. I tried to turn a blind eye. I'd been successful thus far... until that one fateful night.

_I'd awoken to a large and painfully cold bed without you by my side. I panicked - several scary thoughts running inside my head. What if you'd been kidnapped? And right under my nose too? So without even bothering to dress, I run down the halls to search for you._

_Heavily panting, I stopped to catch my breath. I can see the garden, with mother's beautiful flowers glinting in the moonlight, from my vantage point. Just as I made up my mind to inform Gwendal about your disappearance, I saw two figures under one Sakura tree. And with a chill, I recognized the two figures to be Yuuri and Conrad._

_And in agonizingly slow motion, I saw you, Yuuri. You had tears running down your face and was looking at Conrad with a desperate kind of plead. I can see my brother's resolve breaking at the sight of your tears. And as my whole world shattered before my very eyes, I saw you, Yuuri, lean up towards Conrad to give him a kiss. And the fragile hope that I held dearly broke into tiny million pieces as I saw how Conrad hesitated for just about a second before losing himself in the kiss as well._

As much as I'd like to get angry and feel betrayed, I can't. I understand Yuuri, and that makes it a lot more painful than it is. I'd cried my heart out for days. I'd distanced myself from everyone. I lost myself in training and border patrol duties. I knew I had to do something about this, but at that time, I had to numb myself from the pain to be able to think straight.

I knew I had to sort things out. And I did. I know Yuuri, that you feel so sorry for me. But we can't deny the fact that you feel so much happier after that night. I knew, that I'll never be the one who can place the stunningly sunny smile on your face and that I'll never be the one that your heart can beat for.

So Yuuri, there's really just one choice left for us.

I just want you to know, Hennachoko, that I would have never done this...

If I'm not in love with you.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuuri had no idea how he was going to break the news to Wolfram. He had studied every possible approach that he could try - but was sufficiently disappointed that each and every single tactic he thought of, would still end up hurting his fiery fiancee.

Yuuri sighed. He should be deliriously happy with how things are going on with Conrad. But he just couldn't. How could he feel truly happy when he knows that one of these days he's bound to be hurting one of his valued friends?

Yuuri's not naive and unaware as everyone tags him to be. He's fully aware of how Wolfram feels about him - could feel how strongly the emerald-eyed bishounen loves him. The Maou _does_ love Wolfram dearly. He's a most treasured friend - for where will he find a kinder, more loyal and more zealous friend that Wolfram is? And that's why he hates the thought of seeing Wolfram so broken hearted. Sir von Bielefeld has given so much and yet he, the supposed fair Maou, had given nothing back.

But try as he might, he just couldn't reciprocate the feelings of his fiancee. Somebody else had stolen his heart. And although he's not sorry for falling for Conrad - Yuuri's regret lies with the fact that he had not ended the engagement with Wolfram the soonest he can. He might have avoided hurting Wolfram. He might have avoided Wolfram falling in love with him. And he might have avoided giving Wolfram the false hope that one day he could return his feelings back.

Yuuri sighed again - for the nth time that day. He was supposed to sign a small mountain of documents that Gunther had left him with. Thankfully, said man was out of the office at current time as Gwendal needed to discuss something with him. The Maou silently sends his warmest thanks to Gwendal as he needed his time alone to think.

He supposed that he would have to tell Wolfram the news today. There would no be benefit gained by stalling. He'd just be prolonging the hope that Wolfram had been clinging onto. And if he was in his shoes, he'd probably wanted to be told anyway. It'd be much painful to be kept in the dark.

Decision made, Yuuri made a move to take the top most document of his pile to start signing. It wouldn't be a good idea to show Gunther that he had not started anything when he comes back. Just as he was about to sign the paper with a flourish, a timid knock was heard.

Fighting the urge to sigh once again, he called out to the yet unknown visitor.

"Come in." And as the door opened and Yuuri saw a glimpse of who his visitor is, he panicked. Yes, he decided to tell Wolfram about the news today... But he wasn't ready. Not yet!

"Uh, Wolf! I'm kind of busy right now. You see..." Yuuri made a show of lifting a few papers out of the stack before him as his other hand waved widely about his desk. Wolfram shut the door behind him as he let himself in.

"This wouldn't take much time, Heika." The Maou stopped all movements as he froze. Wolfram never called him Heika. He calls him Yuuri, heck, he even calls him Hennachoko!

"Wolf, are you going to start calling me Heika? I've enough on my hands with Conrad as it is..." Yuuri started as he eyed his fiancee with narrowed eyes, his panic forgotten. If only Yuuri had looked closer, he would have noticed the flinch Wolfram made when he uttered his brother's name.

"Heika, as you know it is custom for your subjects to call you as such." Wolfram reprimanded as he tried to stand tall and be assertive. Yuuri suddenly noticed how the emerald eyed bishounen had none of his usual air of arrogance. His form looked defeated and a tinge of sadness was noticeable in his eyes. The toughness he had looked so forced. So unlike his usual fiery self. Yuuri frowned.

"But Wolf, you are my friend!! You should call me by my name!" Yuuri demanded. He was startled out of his wits when Wolfram's shoulders shook. For awhile, he thought that his fiancee was crying.

"Friend? Yes, I'll always _just_ be your friend." Wolfram said tightly as he finished laughing. Yuuri gawked at him.

"Heika. I've decided to break our engagement. You are free." Wolfram said in a tight voice. He looked at his now ex-fiancee who seemed shocked beyond words. Wolfram felt like crying - he'd somehow still clung on that hope. He had wished that he'd been mistaken about Conrad or that somehow Yuuri would not accept this decision. And as per usual, Wolfram shouldn't have hoped. This was all impossible to start with.

Wolfram felt tears forming on his eyes and he couldn't bear the shame of Yuuri seeing him broken. So he turned heel and started to leave a still startled Yuuri. Wolfram was about to open the door when the Maou found his voice.

"Wait!! Wolf... I..." Wolfram paused as he waited for Yuuri to speak. The Maou was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand what was happening and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to console Wolf... but.

Yuuri was still struggling for words when Wolfram smiled to himself sadly as the first of his tears fell. Without turning back to face Yuuri as he twisted the door knob and he said;

"It's okay Yuuri. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. You're free." And with those parting words, Wolfram left a speechless Yuuri behind.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind him, tears fell freely from his emerald eyes. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. He was clutching at his heart as if wanting to rip it off his chest. He made a defeated, lost and forlorn figure. He let his emotions have free reign of him. 

At the moment, it didn't matter to Wolfram that anyone might see him looking like this. For once, he wanted to be honest with himself. He wanted to let others see him as he feels. Even if it goes against his training of being a soldier. He had been taught to rein in his feelings, to never show a shred of emotion. But, Wolfram reasoned, he was still a normal mazoku. A normal mazoku who breathes, lives and loves. He was allowed to grieve for losing the love of his life, right?

Finally losing it, Wolfram sank to his knees as he let out more heart wrenching sobs. He covered his eyes as his shoulders shook violently. Wolfram was like that for a long time until he felt a hand land on his right shoulder. His eyes widened - someone had caught him in his moment of weakness! He looked up frightfully and saw blue eyes looking down at him with so much concern.

Wolfram tried to give a small smile to placate his brother. Instead, he found himself breaking out in a fresh bout of sobs. Not caring anymore, he threw himself in his brother's arms as he continued to cry his heart out.

Gwendal was alarmed when he felt his brother's arms wrapped around his middle and a head tucked under his chin. But he was even more alarmed at the amount of distress that Wolfram was showing. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't the most comforting person in the castle. But he truly wanted to comfort his baby brother. So he let his instincts guide him. He wrapped Wolfram in a warm hug. He patted his back. He tried to talk to his brother in a soothing voice.

Wolfram eventually calmed down. Gwendal tried to stir Wolfram up but wasn't really surprised when he found out that his baby brother had cried himself to sleep. Gingerly picking up his precious burden, Sir von Voltaire made his way towards his brother's chambers to let him rest.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was scurrying out of the way of one very pissed Gwendal von Voltaire. Although the people in the castle are very used to the eternal pissed off look that Sir von Voltaire has, they knew that something was off with him today. He was truly angry at something that his anger was nearly volatile. If he wasn't a trained soldier, Gwendal would have certainly gone berserk. 

So nobody dared to come approach His Excellency at his state. They would be mad to. Not even Gunther, and he was mad at times, could approach Gwendal. Maybe Cheri-sama could do something, after all she was his mother and she could probably be the only one to appease him... But she wasn't at the castle at the moment.

The castle's inhabitants sighed with relief as His Excellency finally stopped stalking the halls and entered his office. For the moment the people of the castle were safe.

Indeed, Gwendal was brooding. He was angry at whoever or whatever that made Wolfram cry. He was a protective and loving brother - even though it doesn't really show. He cared about his brothers and seeing them suffer like that makes him feel like it was his fault for not preventing it from happening. It was bad enough that he had let Conrad down during that Big Shimaron issue. Now even Wolfram?

Gwendal sighed as he massaged his temples. He wasn't used to seeing his baby brother that way. He supposed that even though sticking his nose into other's people business was not his forte, he would have to take action about this. After all, if there's one person who could degrade him for being a nosy busybody - it would have to be his precious little prince.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Conrad was out on patrol duty when one of Gwendal's most trusted soldiers came. At the sight, he can't help but feel dread. Surely, something awful must've happened for the tactician to have sent this particular soldier? Not to mention, that the matter couldn't wait until he was finished his duties? Something must be up.

Feeling his anxiety mount even more, Conrad urged his horse to a trot to meet with said soldier. When he was within hearing distance, he called out.

"Soldier. Report." The man stopped his horse and saluted him.

"Sir Weller. Sir von Voltaire summons you to the castle immediately." Conrad felt his brows knit together in apprehension. He cast the emotion away as quickly as it came.

"Reason?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Sir von Voltaire says that it concerns the little prince." The Lion of Ruthenberg was confused for a moment. The little prince? There was no little boy - much less a little prince - visiting Blood Pledge Castle at the moment. Elle was there, but she was girl. It couldn't be Greta as well. So who could it be?

Conrad was about to ask the soldier who the little prince was when sudden realization dawned on him. Gwendal had let it slip once, albeit accidentally. He thought that he was alone with a sleeping Wolfram when he uttered how his baby brother will always be his little prince. Conrad had come back to his brother's room - to return Wolfram's favorite bearbee stuffed toy - just in time to hear the tactician cooing.

Gwendal was mortified beyond words and Conrad was amused as hell. But since Conrad was such a good person and an understanding brother to boot, he never told another soul about it. The tactician was so grateful for his silence that he knitted 5 pairs of special socks for Conrad to wear on missions. And since he doesn't want to hurt Gwendal's feelings, he'd worn them as often as he could. It was just too bad that Josak had to see him wearing said socks. The Lion of Ruthenberg still blushes at the memory of Josak's infernal laughter and teasing.

Gathering his bearings, Conrad acted immediately. He turned to the soldier, said a few choice words of reply for Gwendal and dismissed him. He turned to Josak who had been 'stealthily' trying to hear the conversation and gave out orders for continued patrol duties without him. His men saluted him and with one final nod at Josak he set out for Blood Pledge Castle.

And now that Conrad was alone, he let his mind wander. What could have possibly happened to Wolfram? It must be an emergency - for Gwendal wouldn't have acted the way he did if it wasn't a dire situation. But what happened to their younger brother? Was he involved in an accident? Was he ill? Now, feeling really worried, Conrad urged his horse for a faster run.

Conrad's lips pursed as his concentration wavered at the thought of Wolfram. To think that his baby brother suffering was bad enough, but to bring it upon Wolfram by his hands was just... Conrad couldn't think about this now. He should first concentrate on the matter at hand. He'll just have to put his guilt and pay his remorse after all this has passed.

* * *

Wolfram woke up to a sea of knitted stuff toys. His bed was so crowded with them that he had a hard time sitting up. A grateful smile appeared on his otherwise sad face. He lifted one particularly big and colorful 'bear' from the pile and gave it a hug. 

He wasn't feeling better, not really. His chest still feels as if something heavy was on it and he's still having the urge to bawl every other minute. But it helps immensely to know that his aniue cares a lot for him to go through all the trouble of knitting this stuffed toy army.

Wolfram's eyes watered as he reminisced. When he was little, his aniue told him that the knitted toys protects him in Gwendal's place - if for some event that his aniue wasn't with him. He fiercely believed that when he was little, and to his surprise, he still feels the same way. Seeing the toys crowding his bed made him feel secure and loved.

He wasn't satisfied though. Even if he had all the love his mother and brothers could give him, for him it just wasn't enough. It will never be enough. Because the one person he wanted to be loved by in return, couldn't. And that makes him so heart broken.

He growled at himself as he felt his chest tighten. He wasn't going to cry! Not again. He wiped angrily at the few stray tears that had fallen from his eyes.

He decided that he had moped enough. He had already cried his heart out, had been babied by Gwendal and has had enough of his own weakness. Wolfram was tired already. He knows that he'll never have a chance. Besides, he had given up already. He'd already told the wimp of his desire to break up the engagement. Wolfram had already realized that no matter how long or hard he tries, no matter how painful his heart breaks, Yuuri will never come to love him as he wanted to be loved.

So Wolfram decided not to wallow in self pity anymore. He decided that now is the best time to start moving on.

But first, he needed to make things official. Knowing what a wimp Yuuri is, he probably haven't told a soul about the broken engagement. The wimp's probably in their - correction, _Yuuri's_ - room, trying to think of a way to talk to him, to placate him and confirm things.

And as far as Wolfram is concerned, he had no intentions whatsoever of speaking with Yuuri again. Well, not in the near future anyway. He would probably break down in front of the wimp again or worse, he would beg for Yuuri to take him back. And Wolfram had no intention of handing his pride on a silver platter to the wimp as well. He had already done that to his heart.

Wolfram sighed as he hugged the 'bear' tighter in his arms and closed his eyes. He should probably get started. He'd take a bath, make himself presentable and he'd talk to his aniue about the engagement and how he needed time away from the castle. Hopefully, Gwendal doesn't pressure him for details as there are answers he'd rather leave out.

With a last squeeze at the toy, he put it down, shoved a handful of toy-creatures as he got up and out of the bed - ready to start the next phase in his life.

* * *

Gwendal was knitting like crazy in his office. He had already called for Conrad and had sent a messenger pigeon for his mother. He hated the fact that he didn't know which step to take next. He hated the fact that the only thing he could do for Wolfram was to give him small comforts. And he hated himself for the simple reason that he needed help to help his baby brother. 

The tactician sighed as he continued to furiously knit. Knitting had always given him refuge. For times when he felt useless, for times when he needed to calm down, for times when he needed to clear his head - knitting was always there to do the job for him. So even though he knew that giving even more toys to Wolfram would be overkill, he continued to knit. Besides, the benefit of this was for Wolfram _AND _him.

This time Gwendal was making a family of tigers. He was down to the littlest tiger of the family before he moved on to make elephants. He was sure that Wolfram would love it. His brow furrowed closer together as his fingers overlapped each other to make the whiskers.

He was startled out of his reverie when someone knocked three times on the door. Without even bothering to look up or to shout out, he continued to knit, knowing that Conrad was on the other side of the door and that he would let himself in.

"Gwendal. What happened to Wolfram?" Conrad asked him immediately, dropping all formalities. Gwendal noticed that his brother's voice held a tinge of worry in his otherwise calm voice. He finds himself regarded with a worrisome glance. The older of the two sighed as he put down his needles and gave the bridge of his nose a pinch. He doesn't know where to start, so he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"Do you know any reason for Wolfram to feel upset?" He asked in a wary tone. Conrad stood frozen.

The half mazoku was left speechless. He was summoned immediately because Wolfram feels upset about something? That didn't sound right. Something was definitely amiss here. Conrad may have taken a tad too long to answer, because Gwendal sighed again.

"I found him yesterday... And, and... He cried_ ON _me." Gwendal finished lamely. Conrad's eyes widened as he understood. Their baby brother wouldn't allow such a show of weakness.

Ever since he decided he was a grown up, he hadn't let any of his older brothers coddle him. He does things on his own, and if he could avoid it altogether, he wouldn't accept help from them.

He'd grown up to be very independent and he'd proven time and again that he never likes to be looked down upon. He never wanted to show any weaknesses - meaning that it must've taken a lot out of Wolfram to just break down in front of Gwendal like that. If he were in his right state of mind, he wouldn't have shown that to the brother he idolized for being the epitome of calmness. Conrad's thought flew. What could have made Wolfram break down like that? His eyes widened as he thought of the possibility that Wolfram might have known about him and... He tried to fight the panic rising within him as he looked over at Gwendal to ask him further questions.

"Where..." His question was cut short when someone knocked timidly on the door.

"Aniue, can I talk to you for a second?" They heard Wolfram ask as he let himself in. He was looking like a lost puppy that made both brothers worry even more. Wolfram suddenly balked as he saw Conrad. His eyes widened and looked genuinely surprised. Then without warning, Wolfram's eyes filled with fire and his stance screamed hostile.

"What's he doing here?" Wolfram spat angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at Conrad. The Lion of Ruthenberg outwardly showed calm but deep inside he was distressed. Judging by Wolfram's reaction to him, he could only conclude one thing. _He knows_. The youngest of the brood stalked his way towards Gwendal.

"I don't want him here aniue!! I want to talk to you alone!!" Wolfram seethed as he looked up at Gwendal with a failed attempt at looking cute. Gwendal looked torn. He had wanted Conrad to stay because he thought - believed - that he could handle this situation better. Unfortunately, it seems that Wolfram really doesn't want Conrad to stay. With a sigh, Gwendal turned to his other brother.

"You may leave." He said shortly as he propelled Wolfram to a chair. For a while, Gwendal thought that Conrad looked troubled and guilty. But the look on Conrad's face lasted for all but a second that he entertained the thought that he might have imagined it. He was distracted from his musings however when he heard a loud bang.

Wolfram had pounded his fist on the table angrily, prompting Conrad to make a hasty exit. The oldest brother looked down at Wolfram.

"What was that? I don't tolerate rudeness..." He was about to go on a diatribe of respecting brothers when he noticed angry tears glistening at his brother's eyes. He sighed as he patted Wolfram's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. His baby brother took in deep breaths to control and calm himself. Wolfam eventually calmed down. But he looked suddenly tired. He turned soulful green eyes toward Gwendal.

"Aniue, I have something to tell you." He started slowly. Gwendal nodded for him to continue.

"I've already broken my engagement with Yuuri Heika." He said softly as he looked down. Blonde hair covered his eyes as his shoulders heaved. Gwendal frowned. He had found Wolfram yesterday crying and sitting outside the Maou's private study. The tactician deduced that his brother had broken the engagement at that time. Not knowing how to continue, he simply stayed quiet and continued to pat Wolfram's shoulder in show of support.

"Aniue, I know you want to ask me why I did it. But I ask for your understanding that you don't question me about that now." Gwendal nodded. He could just imagine the possible scenarios about the 'reason'. Whatever the reason may be, he knew that it pained Wolfram to no end.

"I also come asking for favor. I just can't stand being here at the moment. I need to be far away from Yu- from the Maou." Wolfram finished with a slight hiccup. Gwendal sighed. He saw no argument to decline Wolfram's request. It would be kinder to Wolfram to be away. However, Gwendal refuses to send Wolfram to some mission outside the border. With his current state, Wolfram just wouldn't do. He'd just be a constant worry to Gwendal.

"I understand." The tactician finally answered. Wolfram looked up at him.

"Thank you aniue. I was thinking that maybe I could be at..." Gwendal silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"However, I wouldn't be assigning you to any missions. You are on indefinite leave as of now." Wolfram's eyes widened.

"But!! Aniue!! Where would I..."

"Mother is coming. I suggest you join her in her travels." Gwendal stated as he squeezed Wolfram's shoulder one last time. He sat down on his chair as he gave Wolfram a slight smile. His baby brother just looked at him, incredulous.

He knew his brother as a great tactician. But Wolfram can't help but be uncertain about this decision. Does Gwendal even know that their mother travels for her quest to find love?! What on earth is he thinking?!

Wolfram turned to Gwendal, meaning to ask him for a reconsideration. He stopped short when he saw the look on his brother's face. Gwendal seemed satisfied and a little gleeful about his decision. He was already signing his papers for the indefinite leave and Wolfram couldn't bear to ask for more. Not when his aniue's like this.

He sighed as he resigned himself to being hauled to the ends of the world. He sat back comfortably in his chair as he listened to the scratch the quill made on the paper. He imagined the horrors he'll have to endure at the hands of his mother. A wistful sigh escaped his lips. Imagining the horrors to come will keep him preoccupied. Being preoccupied means forgetting for a little while that all was wrong in his world.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to all those who had read this story so far!

Hugs to_ - Harshmellows, Kemet, akiray, rinapraval, ArrowSphere, yurixwolfram, Tenshi no Nanimo, RandomFangirl, alice22, KuroiShinigami07_ - for reviewing. You guys are the best.

Tell me what you think and I hope you like this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Yuuri didn't know where else to look. He had already scoured the whole castle and asked every person he came across. However, no amount of asking or wandering had born fruit. He still hasn't found Conrad - and he desperately needed to find him. Yuuri needed to confer with him regarding all things Wolfram.

He sighed as he sat on one of the benches in the garden. Since the day that his ex-fiancee told him of their canceled engagement, he had been at a loss. Up until now, he didn't know how to react. He really wanted to talk with Wolfram to sort things out between them, but he wasn't ready. Not yet.

Yuuri knew that they needed a closure. But he didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know where to begin. But if there's one thing that Yuuri was sure about, it's retaining Wolfram's friendship. He just couldn't picture a world where Wolfram isn't a dear friend. That would just be so wrong.

He kicked at a pebble, completely immersing himself in his thoughts. Ah, he really should find Conrad as soon as possible. He really needed his input about this. He needed his advice on how to handle this situation with Wolfram. Conrad should know how to - after all, he did act as Wolfram's caretaker when he was a child and they were incredibly close then.

And if all else fails, he just needed Conrad there for his support. With his godfather being there, he was sure he could do just about anything. A wistful smile spreads unconsciously on Yuuri's face. Even in the recesses of his mind, he still had trouble referring to Conrad as his lover. How could he not? Conrad was Yuuri's godfather and he was his ex-fiancee's brother. The first argument was awkward enough, but add in argument number two? He shook his head as a wry chuckle escaped his lips.

Yuuri reasoned to himself that the heart can't pick the one it loves. He just got past his prejudice of two boys being together so why not get past another? He just followed his heart and this was where it led him. He was just so sorry that he needed to stomp on other's - Wolfram's - heart to be where he was right now.

He sighed yet again as Yuuri pulled himself out of his reverie and looked around. It was getting dark and he supposed that he got another hour before dinner is served. He should find Conrad before that time. Yuuri thinks that the matter couldn't wait anymore. He got this gut feeling that he should talk to Wolfram as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Conrad knew he was sulking. He knew it and yet, he can't stop himself. He should be the cool, collected and calm guy that he is - even with all the events happening around him. After all, a guy should be responsible for his own actions. And with a wince, Conrad knew that he regretted all the actions that he recently did. 

He sighed as he turned over in the small bed, trying to make himself comfortable while he sulked. As of the moment, Conrad feels like he didn't know himself. For all of his life, he had been sure. He knew which choices were right for him. He knew when to pursue or to give up. He knew when to intervene or to shut up. Conrad had always known how to go about things. Being this confused and unsure was an alien feeling to Conrad and he didn't like it one bit.

Conrad felt his lips quirk a bit as he thought. Of course, being sulky is another matter. Conrad knew of three other instances where he sulked as well. Instance number one was when Wolfram decided that he didn't want his little big brother anymore. It hurt the Ruthenberg Lion so much at the time. He loves his baby brother to pieces and at the thought that they couldn't be as close as they once were pained him greatly.

Instance number two was when he found out that he'd fallen in love with Julia von Wincott. He'd berated himself over and over again at that time. There were many other women out there he could have fallen in love with, but his heart decided to love a woman who could never be his. Julia was already bethrothed to Adelbert by then.

Instance number three was Julia's death. Even though he knew that the healer couldn't be his, it still pained him to lose that pure and loving person that he'd come to cherish as a dear friend. Conrad swore to himself that after this event he would not sulk ever again. However circumstances change, and now he finds himself eating his own words.

Conrad sighed as he shifted in his lying position. He stared up at the ceiling as he frowned at his own predicament. Now he was creating instance number four. He still couldn't believe himself for doing what he did. Getting together with Yuuri was the worst decision he did in his life time. Not only did he hurt Wolfram's feelings but he was also fooling himself.

He sighed as he covered his eyes. He loves Yuuri. So, so very much. He can't bear the thought of Yuuri in danger, in suffering or being just plain sad. He wanted to protect Yuuri's smile with all his being. He'd come to respect his gentle strength and his just ways. And as much as he'd like to deny it, he'd come to treasure Yuuri so very easily because he had Julia's soul.

He loves Yuuri, yes. But Conrad wasn't_ in_ love with him. Conrad just sees Yuuri as his cherished little brother. But that night, when Yuuri confessed to him, he was crying. He could see how agonized Yuuri was. When he tried to explain to Yuuri, the Maou silenced him with even more tears and explanations of how he couldn't stand being just a godson to him. It broke Conrad's heart that Yuuri's suffering was because of him. And when his godson leaned up to kiss him, he knew that he was at the other's mercy. He just couldn't deny Yuuri anything.

Conrad resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. He had been so foolish that night. How could he forget about Wolfram? His baby brother still meant the whole world to him but at a moment of weakness, he forgot that Wolfram was Yuuri's fiancee! And as adept as he was with recognizing other's feelings, it didn't escape him that his brother truly feels for the Maou!

Conrad gripped the bedsheets. He resisted the urge to break the room apart and throw an unprecedented tantrum. He was after all, still a trained soldier and a grown man. He just couldn't throw a tantrum. That would be embarrassing for a man his stature. And besides, this wasn't even his room to begin with. It would go against his good upbringing to trash another person's room. He suddenly frowned as he thought of the room's owner.

Just where could he be? Through instances number one through three, his best friend had been there for him. Quietly offering his support via drinking and teasing. Conrad needed him again for instance number four as he could do with a little reprimanding and a little help.

* * *

Josak was quietly humming to himself as he made his way towards his room. He was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep. Gwendal was working him way too hard! But of course, Josak thought with pride, there wasn't anyone else who could do the job as good as him. 

And besides, Josak loved being the ultimate spy. How else could he wear his collection of super nice costumes if he wasn't out on the field? He had invested so much on his collection. It will be a such shame if he didn't get the chance to wear them all. However, there were times when Josak wished he could stay at the castle. The kiddo and his fiancee were good amusement that he can't get enough of. And couldn't find anywhere else, for that matter.

The moment he opened the door to his room, he knew that someone else was inside. His senses alerted that the person inside meant no harm. If the intruder meant no harm, then that intruder could only be one person. No other being besides his best friend had the gall to enter his room without his explicit permission. Josak's lips widened into a teasing smile as he opened his door with a bang.

"Captain! What a pleasant surprise!" He greeted happily as he put down his baggage with a thud on the floor. His best friend rolled onto his side, making his back face him. Josak chuckled as he closed his door.

"What? No hellos? No welcome backs?" Josak teased lightly as he pulled the only chair in his room and sat on it. In response, Conrad grunted. The orange haired spy tutted.

"Tsk. Tsk. I told you captain that you shouldn't spend so much time in Sir von Voltaire's company!! What would Cheri-sama say if she finds out that you have wrinkles to rival your brother's??" Conrad turned to face Josak and cracked a grin. Josak thought that the grin looked forced so he tired another well aimed banter at his best friend.

"And if you're still feeling down, even though I'm super tired at the moment, I could give you a sexual favor and..." It was good thing that Josak was a skilled fighter like Conrad is, because if not, he'd have to say goodbye to his right ear as his friend's handy pocket knife whizzed past his ear. Instead of getting angry, the spy laughed heartily at his friend's flushed face.

"Ahaha. Oh captain!! You look like a blushing virgin! Hahaha." Josak continued laughing as Conrad covered his face in embarrassment. No matter how much time he spends time in Josak's company, he just couldn't get used to his brand of jokes. Finally, after wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, the spy turned to his friend who was looking like a man who needed support and advice.

"So? What are you doing in my room? Sulking even?" Josak nodded thoughtfully to himself. He looked at his friend in the eyes and got the confirmation he was looking for in those hazel depths.

"No. Not another love problem! Captain, what do I look like? A love guru?" He teased lightly as he reached for his discarded bag and pulled from it a bottle of good sake.

"Looks like we need some winding down, eh?" Josak asked as he watched his friend reach for his own discarded bag and pulled two drinking glasses.

"Yes, indeed."

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks for reading!! I hope you like this chapter. I had so much fun writing Josak. And I think Conrad may be a bit OOC in this, but...

Anyway, thanks so much to - _pikeebo, sAyUrI-aNbU, yurixwolfram, andromeda90, anime-girl50, Howl3, Harshmellows, rinapraval and Akiray_ - for reviewing! Hugs and kisses to you guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mother!! Stop pinching my cheeks!!" One very pissed Wolfram von Bielefeld cried as he tried to get away from his mother's grip. He batted vainly as Cheri-sama got a better hold of him and enveloped him in an even tighter hug.

"Oh Wolfie!! I'm just so happy that we'd be together in my love voyage!! Just think of all the boys waiting around the globe!!" His mother squealed happily as she smothered him with kisses.

"I am not on this voyage to look for love mother!!" Wolfram tried to scream in his mother's ear to be heard, but this, is in vain as well. Cheri-sama has a one track mind - and as of the moment, she could only think of dressing Wolfram in super nice clothes and parading him to strapping young men she had met in previous journeys. Her eyes were glowing and if Wolfram would squint in just the right way, he would see hearts in her eyes as well.

Wolfram was beginning to get blue in the face when his mother decided to let him go. She held him at arms length and perused him. Cheri-sama noticed the deep sadness in her youngest son's eyes and she can't help but feel angry at Yuuri because of the pain he had caused Wolfram. She had heard part of the story from Gwendal but she knows that there is more to it than just simply breaking off the engagement because of his Majesty's inability to commit. She knew Wolfram, and the eternal fires of passion in him, to just give up like that.

She noticed that her youngest son was eyeing her warily, like she was a bomb waiting to explode. She knew what Wolfram was thinking. Her sudden quietness and perusal could only mean one thing to her son's logical mind. _The talk_. But being the kind and understanding mother she is, Cheri-sama wasn't willing to further depress her Wolfie by focing him to talk. She knew that he'll talk when he's ready and that she'll just have to be patient about it. She gave him a big goofy smile, drew him in for one last hug before she led him out her room.

"Now let's go pack your bags, Wolf!! I've just got the idea which clothes you should bring!!" And with that she convincingly squealed happily as she tugged at his hand and ran at a rapid pace to his son's room.

* * *

Josak is a very sensible and a no non-sense man. He knew what is right and what is wrong, and he have no qualms whatsoever about breaking it to your face that what you are doing is absolutely despicable. He is also a very good friend who doesn't gloss things over just to make you feel a little bit better about what you did. 

So when Conrad, his very best friend in the world, told him about his tryst with his Majesty -_ his younger brother's fiancee_ - he just about exploded like an enraged bull.

"What were you thinking?? Oh wait... were you thinking at all??" Josak said bitingly as he eyed Conrad, who seemed to be shrinking in his seat as he downed another glass of sake. His friend shook his head. The spy sighed as he scratched his head.

"You know, you have so many problems right now that shit is up to your ears right about now."

"I know." A timid voice coming from a usually confident guy. Josak snorted lightly.

"If you just weren't my friend, I'd smack you so hard in the head repeatedly and tell you how fuckin' stupid you are til your ears fall off. I mean, we both know that all you feel for his Majesty is brotherly love. And we both know that you are trying to be in Wolfram's good graces for the longest time... And in one wrong move..." Josak made a motion with his finger going across his neck.

"You kinda killed the oppurtunity to be in a better relationship with everyone involved." The spy watched his friend warily. Conrad was rubbing his eyes, like he was preveting himself from crying or was preventing himself from getting a very big headache. Either of which was not impressing Josak, who at the moment feels very disappointed in Conrad.

He did feel sorry for the guy. Everybody does something stupid one time or another. Its just that the gravity of Conrad's stupidity is so heavy that he'll have a very hard time getting things right again. And truth be told, Josak does have feelings for the guy - that of course, he'll never tell - and he hates to see him all broken up like this. But of course, his feelings does not prevent him for berating his friend heavily for this mistake. That's just his nature.

"Okay, I think I've already drilled it into your head what a heartbreakingly stupid that move was, so let's talk about straightening things up, right?" Conrad finally met his eyes, and Josak could see that he really was determined to fix what was broken despite the tinge of desperation in them as well. _And now, that's more like it._ Josak thought to himself as he and Conrad toasted the last of the sake together.

* * *

Yuuri is seriously getting frustrated. He wanted to talk to Wolfram but he still hasn't found what words to say. He also wanted to talk to Conrad so he could confer about his situation with Wolfram but he just can't be found. His majesty's anxiety just doubled when he heard about the news that his ex-fiancee was about to embark with his mother on her voyage of love. That tidbit of news didn't sit right with Yuuri. 

He just can't understand why Wolfram would want to join his mother in her outrageous trips. His ex-fiancee just broke off their engagement and the next minute he's off traipsing to find a new man? Was he really in love with Yuuri as he says he is, because for the life of him, Yuuri can't understand how he can just move on like that - so easily. His majesty's frown deepened as he scoured the castle grounds once more.

If he was as illogically jealous as Wolfram is before, he would have ranted that Conrad is purposely trying to avoid him and looking for affairs elsewhere. But he isn't like that and he trusted Conrad whole heartedly. But of course, that didn't stop him from being grumpy and pouty.

His majesty was about to go to the barracks to search for his lover there when he saw Cheri-sama hauling off luggage after luggage at the veranda. Being the gentleman that he is, he walked to where she is and decided to help her with her things.

"Cheri-sama, let me help you with that." Yuuri said politely as he grabbed two very heavy luggages from her. The mother of three, smiled at him gratefully as she handed him the heavy parcels.

"Why, thank you, your Majesty. As usual you are the nicest person around!" She said as she gaily waved her arms about. He gave her a winning smile as he hauled the luggages down the stairs.

"So Cheri-sama, I heard that Wolfram would be joining you in your travels?" Yuuri inquired as he joined Cheri-sama. For just the tiniest fraction of a moment, Yuuri thought he saw a scowl at Cheri-sama's face. But it happened so fast, he deemed that it was just his imagination.

"So you heard about it, huh?"

"Yes." Yuuri said softly as he gazed at a distance. Cheri-sama figured that this would be the best time to talk to his Majesty. She was dying to know what happened between Yuuri and her son that it's tearing her apart. She wanted, no _needed,_ to know what happened between these two so that she can help her baby cope properly.

"If I may, can I ask you a question and be blunt about it, your Majesty?" She asked demurely. Yuuri snapped to attention at her. He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Sure..." Yuuri said uncertainly. Inside, his head was swirling with thoughts. He berated himself for joining Cheri-sama alone. Of course, no matter how courteous she was with him, she would undoubtedly quesion him about his and Wolfram's called off engagement. He himself doesn't know the answer, and he was afraid he would say the wrong things to the mother of his ex-fiancee.

"Why do you suppose my Wolfie broke off the engagement?" She asked, confused. She looked into his eyes, searching for something.

"I don't know." Yuuri answered in a small voice.

"Don't you have any inkling as to why he would do that? I know my son, and I know that he loves you so very much that he'll do anything for you to reciprocate his feelings. And we all know that he isn't the type of person who would give up that easily - given that he has no reason to." Cheri-sama watched his Majesty closely. She knew that he was listening and he was thinking about it deeply. She saw a spark of something in his eyes, something akin to realization. And in that moment, Cheri-sama knew that Yuuri had an idea as to what the reason was.

"No, Cheri-sama. I don't think I know... Maybe, I should talk to Wolfram about it. I've been meaning to..." Cheri-sama was so disappointed in his Majesty. He obviously knows, but he was using the easy way out instead of dealing with the problem head on.

He was one of the nicest boys really, and she knows that he really doesn't mean to hurt her son. But she was a mother, and she can't help but feel protective about her baby. Whatever the reason was, she knew that the wrong is with Yuuri.

"I don't think so, your majesty." Cheri-sama cut him off as she gave him a sad smile.

"My baby's so affected by this whole fiasco, and I know that he isn't ready to talk to you just yet. Give him time your Majesty." With that she flounced off inside the castle. But before she completely disappeared from his view, she looked back and gave him a jaunty wave of her arm.

"Don't worry about Wolfie, though, I'm with him and I'll find him another suitable young man to be engaged with!!!" She said with a dangerous twinkle to her eye.

Yuuri stood frozen to the spot where Cheri-sama left her. If he wasn't mistaken, Cheri-sama was trying to make him regret the fact that he let Wolfram free. And what scared Yuuri was that, he did feel something squeeze at his heart at the thought of Wolfram finding another love.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He was torn.

He was torn. He was about to embark on a journey and he probably won't see the wimp in months. And though he won't admit it out loud - he's afraid and he's scared to death. He knew that once he steps foot on his mother's ship, all is over. He's finally giving up, he's moving on with his life. And as much as he wanted to move on, deep in his heart, he knew he can't. Not yet.

One part of him still carries the hope that all that he witnessed that night was a mistake. A miscommunication. Or maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe the wimp will come back crawling to him, if he waits long enough. He still harbors that ill placed hope that the wimp will not accept the broken engagement and that he'll come speaking to him any moment.

That fragile hope is reinforced by the fact that the wimp had yet to speak with him. If he is right about his assessments of his beloved wimp, the young maou will not let him go without a closure between them. A soft snort escapes his lips as his eyes danced sadly as he imagined a restless Yuuri pacing their -_ his _- room because of their unfinished business.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes as he peered outside his window - wishing desperately that a certain wimp was practicing his baseball. And even though practicing baseball meant seeing Conrad too, that sits okay with him at the moment. He'd do anything so that he could see a glimpse of his wimp.

He wished that the great sage was here. Even though he's not in the habit of telling everyone at the castle that he's friends with the sage, he is. And as far as he can tell, the great sage has been a great friend and a shoulder to lean on. If there's someone in the castle who really knows what's in his innermost heart, it's the great sage.

An unlikely friendship is what he called it from the start. But Wolfram was so grateful that he had formed this friendship. Without the great sage there to support and help him, he wouldn't have realized his true feelings for the wimp and he wouldn't have persevered as much as he did.

Wolfram had so much to tell. It's practically bursting from him. He wanted someone else's perspective. Someone to tell him if what he's doing is right or wrong. He wanted to be supported or reprimanded - depending on what the great sage deemed the right thing to do. Damn. He just wanted to be assured that what he's doing is not in vain or whatever.

He can't rely on his Gwendal or his mother. They'd be biased. And even though the great sage and Yuuri are the best of friends, he knew he can count on the great sage to be objective. And even though the wimp caused his heart to break into a million pieces, he still doesn't wish ill on him. He doesn't want his brother and mother to lose respect on the maou or worse, dislike him.

It really wasn't the wimp's fault, if he couldn't like him back. And once again, he managed to depress himself further. Wolfram sighed as he drew the curtains down and turned his attention to the neatly stacked luggage near his door. He'd fought tooth and nail with his mother. Cheri had wanted to go on the journey as soon as he'd packed his bags but he wished for a little bit more time.

He was still hoping for a reconciliation or even a closure. Either way, he wanted Yuuri to come to him and speak with him, with whatever the wimp wanted to talk about regarding the two of them. And at the very least, he wanted to wait for the great sage to come back so that he could at least get the grief off his chest for a little while.

He sat down on his bed, placed his head on his hands and silently cried the grief he suppressed these past few days through the haze of getting ready for the trip and being

babied by his mother and Gwendal.

* * *

He was wet, he knew a lotus flower was sitting atop his head, his glasses was askew but the great sage was wearing a blindingly brilliant smile on his face as Ulrike hands him a towel to dry off.

"How are you Ulrike-sama?" He asks affably as he briskly wipes at his arms with the towel he was provided.

"I'm fine. However, things are not going well on the castle." Ulrike replies somewhat sadly. Murata Ken's eyebrow shoots to his hairline as he worries.

"Why? What happened?" He asks as he straightens the glasses on his nose.

"It seems that the Maou and Wolfram-sama's engagement had been called off."

"What??" The great sage bellowed as his eyes bugged out of his head. He chastises himself for leaving those two blockheads alone for too long. He waves a hand at Ulrike as he hastens his way to the castle intending to talk to Yuuri or Wolfram.

The great sage could do nothing but shake his head. Well he couldn't very well blame his mom, for his lengthened stay on earth. After all, he has duties to attend to her as her son. And it wasn't as if the sniffling and the whisperings of how her only son had no more time for her had any say on his decision to stay a bit longer than necessary on earth. He can only deduce that the only ones at fault here was the two blockheads who was causing trouble without his presence. Couldn't they have messed up when he was here? If he was here, he could've made amends or something.

The great sage knew that this is something serious. He can sense that this wasn't just the usual fights between those two. Hell - the engagement had been called off!! Heaven forbid. And his instincts were telling him that Wolfram was the one who called it off.

_Gasps_

And as much as he'd like to side with Yuuri on this particular argument... He sometimes, really, really comes off as a wimp. Well, not a wimp per se - that he's a king who'd rather hide behind the bulk of his bodyguard, but a wimp that can't make decisions about his love life or a wimp in terms of can't-say-something-in-your-face-because-it-will-hurt-your-feelings kind of wimp.

And really, he wasn't called the great sage for nothing. The tension between those two are building immensely over the days and then of course, there was the matter of Conrad, who the great sage can honestly say, had probably had a hand in these whole mess a well.

* * *

The great sage was faced with a tough decision as he stepped foot inside the castle. Who should he talk to first? And as much as he'd like to talk to them both at the same time - to lessen the time nitpicking them apart - he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

He rationalized that talking with Wolfram first would be for the best. If his hunch was correct in thinking that Wolfram broke the engagement then talking to Yuuri first would be a waste of time. He's willing to bet his monetary savings that Yuuri doesn't know the whole story about the prince's decision. And he's willing to bet his mother that Wolfram just broke off the engagement without so much of an explanation.

Nodding to himself, the great sage deduced that Wolfram could only be at one place in the castle – his old room. Whenever the youngest prince has problems, he'd retreat back to his old haven to think, cry or whatever it is in between that he needs to do to tackle the problem.

And as Murata knocked their secret rhythm on the door and it has been opened immediately, he knew that once again, he was dead right with his deductions.

He had to wince internally once he got a full view of Wolfram's face – which was stricken with tears and his eyes so red and swollen and just plain in despair.The great sage knew that there was only one thing he could do for his friend at the moment – he closed the gap between them and enveloped his friend in a big hug.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Murata Ken was not surprised. In fact, he was expecting the things that had tumbled out of Wolfram's mouth. He had theorized what had transpired while he was away and the story from the youngest prince just confirmed what he had in mind.

He sighed as he stroked Wolfram's hair. He felt really sad about what happened between the three. The great sage regretted the fact that he was not present when this incident blew. He knew that it could have been avoided – if only he had acted upon it earlier.

He had always known about Yuuri's admiration for Conrad. Hell, everyone is Shin Makoku knows how the young Maou idolized his godfather. It was _that_ obvious. Unknown to all, Yuuri had thought that his admiration of Conrad was 'love'.

The great sage had planned to talk with Yuuri about this misplaced love - but he just never found the time. He was always at the temple with Ulrike doing something or the other. If by some miracle he had the time to drop in at the castle, he will most likely be sidetracked with Wolfram and Yuuri's antics that he will forget about the pending talk with the young Maou.

Murata Ken smiled sadly as he watched Wolfram toss a bit in his sleep, a frown appearing on his forehead. The prince had really gone through a whole lot and the great sage didn't think that he deserve this much suffering. He felt guilt and pity stab at his heart at Wolfram's sudden whimpers. He patted the prince's head and continued doing so until the last crease on Wolfram's forehead disappeared.

The great sage had also been contemplating on Sir Von Voltaire's orders. Wolfram vehemently rejected the idea but had grudgingly accepted the fact that he could not get away with it. Wolfram's aniue had made clear that it was an order – made as the prince's superior and not as his brother. And Cheri-sama had already squealed happily at the prospect of getting time together with her baby. And contrary to popular belief, Wolfram loves his mother very much and cannot bear the thought of disappointing her. So he really had no choice. He had to go.

Murata thought that it was not a bad idea. He had played with that idea since Wolfram told him about it. The more and more he dissected the pros and cons of that trip, the more and more he liked it.

The great sage smiled to himself. Why yes, it _is _a great idea. But he just had to refine the original plan into something more that could help the two blockheads get together as they should be.

All he needed now was the cooperation of one person who could be his liaison on Wolf's and Cheri-sama's voyage.

* * *

Yozak was whistling as he made his way towards the castle walls. He needed to talk to Conrad to ask for an update. His best friend told him that he would confront the young Maou about their situation. Given, only the night had passed since they last talked, but Yozak had nothing better to do!!

He stopped whistling as a frown marred his face for a second. If only Wolfram and the heika hadn't been in this huge mess, things at the castle would not be this much boring. Yozak was missing the spats and the explosive rages that he frequently witnesses when he was around the castle. Now all he could see and hear was nothing. The castle was short of being a ghost town.

He shrugged as he continued whistling. He had the gut feeling that everything would turn out okay. Conrad would talk to Yuuri. The maou would be sad but he would move on. The heika will be enlightened on where his true love lies – somehow. And then finally he'll get the Wolfram back – somehow. Yozak sweat dropped to himself. Ah, yes. There would still be a problem. Yuuri-heika's stubborness towards Wolfram was legendary.

Really, Yozak can't see why Yuuri can't accept his feelings for the youngest prince. Wolfram is easy on the eyes – stunningly beautiful, he might add. And the fire wielder's passion towards Yuuri is commendable. He's also loyal, devoted and self sacrificing when it comes to the young Maou. And yet, Yuuri can only see the bad in Wolfram – ergo, the jealousy fits.

Yozak continued whistling as he cast his doubts and worries to the wind. Conrad can fix the problem between him and Yuuri. But if there was someone who could help fix the trouble between Yuuri and Wolfram, it would be the great sage.

And he had heard through the grape vine that the great sage had returned. And if he was not mistaken, Murata was somewhere in the castle – probably talking to Wolfram. There was no secret between Yozak and the great sage. By some unlikely turn of events, he and Murata had strike a great working relationship between them, and developed a friendship somewhere along the line.

Anyway, if the great sage hadn't told him that he and Wolfram were confidantes, he would never even entertained the idea. When the two are together with the rest of the gang, it would seem that Wolfram was annoyed and irritated with the great sage - always. _Dislike_, was such a mild word to use for what the youngest prince was showing towards Murata. Who would have known?

Yozak was about to enter Conrad's room when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him away. His first instinct as a fighter was to throw the person off him. But because he had experienced other incidents such as this one, he let himself be dragged away.

If there was any indication that this was not an intruder, it were the small hands that gripped his arm. And mind you that the grip was not as strong as one would expect from an experienced fighter. No this was none other than the…

"Geika, do you really feel the need to drag me all the way down here? You could have just told me to come to this out of the way room instead." Yozak admonished the great sage. Even as he said that, he was smiling rather happily at Murata.

"You know I like it when you let yourself be dragged away by little old me. Makes me feel physically strong, you know." And like Yozak, he was smiling so wide that his eyes closed.

"So what diabolical plan do you have in mind now?" Yozak asked, going down to business. Murata would not drag him to a room that was rarely used, unless he was planning something and that something included him.

"Well, I'm sure you know about the whole deal with Wolfram-Yuuri-Conrad, right?"

"But of course. I wouldn't be the last person to know about those things."

"Of course. You have the best resources and ears in all of Shin Makoku. That's why I need you to come along Wolfram and Cheri-sama's love voyage." Yozak's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He'll be coming along the love voyage!! He had always wondered what it was like.

"And before that grin turn into an eat-shitting grin, no. You wouldn't be finding your own love in that voyage." Yozak pouted at the Geika.

"And besides, it's not as if you haven't found your one true love yet." Murata teased as Yozak sputtered.

"Shhhh!! That's supposed to be a secret! Besides, it's not as if I'll act on it. It's just a one sided love." The great sage waved his hand in dismissal of Yozak's words. He spoke as if he didn't hear that statement.

"Because you're such a good friend of mine, I'll help you with your love problems also. After I finish with Wolfram and Yuuri's, of course." Yozak was about to argue further but the Geika continued.

"And as I was saying earlier, you would get to be in that love voyage as my liaison. I'll get in contact with you as often as I can and I will be giving you orders one at a time."

"And what makes you think I will agree to your plan? And there's the matter of sir von Voltaire too."

"I've already talked with sir von Voltaire, and it didn't take too much of my persuasion powers to persuade him. Just one mention of Wolfram's welfare was enough for him to lend you to me."

"Hmmp."

"Oh come on, Yozak! It's not as if I will ever tell Conrad myself about…"

"Shhhhhh!! Your killing me! Saying and hearing it aloud kind of makes it official. Arrrgh. If you just weren't who you are I promise I'd…" The great sage can't help but laugh at Yozak. Talking about sir Weller always makes him this flustered. He was the only person alive that knows of Yozak true feelings for his commander. And the Geika wasn't kidding when he said that he'd help Yozak. Because he definitely will.

"Ok, ok. I won't talk about sir Weller anymore…" A glare from Yozak had him putting his hands in the air as if in surrender.

"Besides, I promise you'll enjoy this trip!! You get to bring you're prized dresses!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, you get to be the ultimate spy yet again."

"Okay! So… when do we leave? I still got to pack my things." Yozak said as his irritation of the Geika flew out the window.

"In three days. So... Are you up to the challenge?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

Murata smiled wickedly as he extended his hand for a handshake. It was a ritual between the two of them to seal their agreement. Yozak grasped the Geika's hand as he returned Murata's wicked smile.

The two unstoppable forces had once again reunited.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thank you for all those who continue to read and review this story. I promise I'll finish this story. But updates may go slow, as I have a job that takes much of my time, but I will try to update as soon as I can.

Hugs and much love to _ pikeebo, rinapraval, MostlyLovely, spikesluscious, Dia-chan87, Dia-chan87, Sayoko Bizen, rueLf94_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Conrad had always prided himself with the fact that he was a man of his word. He never broke any promises he made. He always get things done as he said it should be done. And even though he was sometimes stricken with the foot-in-mouth syndrome, he was proud to say that even idiotic promises and what not gets done anyway.

But the Lion of Ruthenberg was just this close to breaking that formidable feat of never breaking his word. He had told Yozak that he would speak with Yuuri regarding their faux relationship. He would bluntly but mildly tell Yuuri how their relationship was a mistake. How Yuuri's feelings for him was misplaced. How he himself reacted badly in the situation.

Sir Weller sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had been pacing around in his room gathering courage to speak with his godson. And even though he had paced his room enough to wear his carpet down, his courage was still not up to par for a long and serious conversation with Yuuri.

Conrad was getting frustrated with himself. He was acting like a coward!! And he did not like it one bit. And even though he hates himself for the fact that he was acting like one, he can't do anything about it. He really wanted to get this conversation with Yuuri over with, but he just can't bring himself to hurt his godson.

Yes, Conrad had analyzed each and every possible way on how to handle the conversation, but all of them, would end up hurting Yuuri. He does not want seeing Yuuri sad. If he sees his godson looking like a helpless devastated child, then all his will power will go crumbling away like it did the night Yuuri confessed.

Sir Weller sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He really needed a drink. Hey, would it be better if he just maybe drink a little so that when he speaks with Yuuri, he'd have the gall to break the Maou's heart? They always say that alcohol gives you that extra push you needed to do something stupid.

The Lion of Ruthenberg liked that idea. And with that, he stopped pacing the length of his room, gathered his coat and went out, with just one place in mind to go - Yozak's room.

* * *

Murata Ken had nothing to do at the temple. After he had set his plan into motion, he went back to the temple to do some duties, but it seems that Ulrike had already done it for him. The maiden had even shooed him away from the temple and advised him to just stay in the castle and spend some quality time with the Maou.

The great sage thought that it was not a bad idea and so he went along with Ulrike's wishes. He smiled a bit at the thought of her kindness. Even she had sensed that this time would be important for Yuuri. The Maou needed guidance more than ever in this coming time of confusion. And who better to guide the young Maou than the great sage? Well, not the great sage per se, but his best friend who will be there to tell him what is right and what is wrong.

The Maou has had enough smothering. Someone needed to tell him straight. And frankly, Murata doesn't mind. Not when he knows that Yuuri's - and Wolfram's - future is on the line.

The great sage shrugged to himself as he thought about the water and fire wielder. Surely, everything would turn out fine. Every once in a while a trying time would come. They would either come out of it stronger or not.

Murata was distracted from his musings when he saw Sir Weller walking briskly and in the direction of... Yozak's room. The great sage's mouth turned into a devilish smile as he thought about his other plan.

Now it's time to set that one in motion as well.

After all, Yozak is a close friend and indispensable ally. He needed to make that man happy as well.

* * *

Conrad was confused. He did not know of any missions that Yozak had undertaken. But it certainly seems that his friend is on a mission requiring the highest level of stealth - his prized dresses were gone. And his closet were even emptied out.

Of course, Conrad was not snooping! He was just making sure that Yozak was indeed gone. He arrived at the clean room, and clean room plus Yozak does not really add up, so that could only mean that he's not around. Just to make sure, he had to check the whole room. Yes. Just to check up on it. Nothing else.

Sir Weller was disappointed to find his friend gone. He was really looking forward to having a drinking session with Yozak. Well, tough luck for him. And just when he needed some pushing so he can finally have the talk with Yuuri.

He sighed as he closed the door to Yozak's room. Maybe Gwendal knows how long this mission will take. Hmm. Conrad did need to talk with his older brother so he figured that asking about Yozak's mission wouldn't hurt. As he made up his mind he bumped into someone. Quick reflexes made him catch the person who was about to meet with the floor.

"Daikenja! Are you alright?" Conrad asked worriedly as he watched the great sage dust himself off. Murata Ken straightened the glasses on his nose as he smiled at Conrad.

"I'm fine. Takes a lot more to knock me out, Sir Weller." The Lion of Ruthenberg returned the smile.

"I noticed that you were just in Yozak's room?"

"Yes, I was looking for him. But it seems like he's gone on a mission." The great sage looked at Conrad confused.

"Mission??"

"Well, I just thought that since most of his 'spy' dresses are gone, he had gone out on a reconnaissance." Now it's time for Sir Weller to look confused. The great sage seems like he knows where Yozak really is.

"Oh, Yozak hasn't told you?"

"Told me about what?" Is it Conrad's imagination or is he really getting a little sweaty and nervous?

"Well, Yozak found out about Wolfram going with Cheri-sama on her love voyage and it seems that he wanted to go as well."

"What? Go with mother? Why? Does Yozak need to do some bodyguard duty for her? Or Wolfram?" Conrad's legendary cool was dissipating as he stuttered.

"Oh, of course not. Yozak hasn't taken a leave of absence since he started working here, so he's on a vacation. Sir von Voltaire approved it, by the way." Conrad just stared blankly at him so he continued explaining.

"And he said that going with Cheri-sama and Wolfram would be fun. And just to quote him, 'It wouldn't be bad finding love on that voyage as well'" Murata chuckled as he continued. The Lion of Ruthenberg was officially stumped. He wanted to speak out, to deny what Murata was telling him, but he just can't seem to find his voice. The great sage found it appropriate to torture the man further.

"Didn't you know? He always kids around about Cheri-sama's love voyage. Said it can't be called a 'love' voyage if the passenger can't find love. So he wanted to find one himself so the name could be justified." One look at Sir Weller's fish out of bowl look made the great sage chuckle loudly.

"Well, your friend really is such a character, Sir Weller." Conrad finally pulled himself together.

"But, how long will he stay on that voyage?"

"Yozak told me he won't come back until he finds love." And with that the great sage smiled widely as he basked in the feeling of accomplishment.

The look on Conrad's face screams 'Mission Accomplished'.

* * *

A/N: Hi lovely people! Thank for all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter as well. I'll try making the next chapters longer.

Much love and hugs to the following people! _andromeda90, intense08, machi, mihko sawatari, roseand, pikeebo, Yuuram88, MostlyLovely, rinapraval, rueLf94, Nobody and Mister-Wombat  
_


End file.
